Tracer
by Tyridac
Summary: A man thrust into command must make a difficult decision. To continue a dangerous mission that took the life of his previous captain, or be seperated from the only crew he has ever known. Please Read and Review. Thanks.
1. Prologue

Cold. Much like death, was all around her. It splayed over her small frame, as if trying to smother her with its icy presence. The question of why it existed often came up, yet, like most other questions of such nature, the answer was simple; it just did.  
  
She exhaled once more, watching the breath coalesce into a fine mist before her face. The street lights cast eerie shadows around her. This night, it seemed, would be different than all others she ever experienced.  
  
Her reverie releasing its grip, she resumed walking, her heavy boots resounding down the empty street and returning to her ears.  
  
Now that her attention was free, she finally heard the sounds of the night. Simulated as they may have been. Crickets chirping song rose to a clamor then fell back to a dull roar, frogs randomly chimed in, and even more random were the calls of various nighttime birds. Simulated, yet beautiful at the same time.  
  
Her objective was clear. She had to escape this false night at all costs.  
  
"Ms. Benton." A voice as equally oppressive as the darkness around her interrupted the cricket symphony. A figure clothed in a flat black suit strode into the street light. The eerie shadows seemed to part for him, as if afraid to make contact with the man. "I thought I'd missed you."  
  
"Damn..." Mist fired from her mouth as she cursed. Slowly, methodically, she turned to face him, her mind already racing, trying desperately to form a strategy. Unfortunately, she came up with nothing.  
  
The awkward silence that had befell the two was shattered by a ring. The annoyingly piercing call of a cell phone working its way into their ears. When no one made a move, it continued persisting shrilly.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" The man in black cocked his head to the side. His expression, determinable only by the thin lines which passed for eyebrows, seemed nonplused by her lack of movement towards the shrill cell.  
  
With movements as quick as a cat, her phone was by her ear. "This better be damn good," she hissed. Her voice a sharp retort to the most inopportune call of her life.  
  
"I've got an exit for ya, captain." An adolescent voice on the other end tried hard to sound comforting. It failed, though, in the end. "Go six blocks to your right. When you reach the end of the alley, hang a left and it's the payphone on the corner."  
  
"Fine." The captain began to lower the phone.  
  
"Wait!" The young voice on the other end chimed back. "I'm sending backup." With that simple sentence, the conversation ended.  
  
Moving her eyes up, the captain let the phone drop to the pavement.  
  
"Good news, I trust? I would hate to make your day worse than it already is." The man in black smiled, an ever so trite expression, as the captain knew, for the man.  
  
The captain inhaled, trying to calm her nerves. Then, without warning, sprinted off, her thin legs propelling her faster than any world class sprinter. The captain's speed to any onlooker would have seemed utterly amazing.  
  
The man in black, however, simply smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sleep, in and of itself, was bliss. One of those times when the mind wasn't engaged. One of those times when worry was almost nonexistent.  
  
Just when Reign was beginning to enjoy his sleep, he was torn from it. A firm hand, too firm for one as, for lack of a better word, sleepy as Reign was, ripped him from his bliss.  
  
"Wha..." Reign stumbled over his words. Still trying to understand what was happening.  
  
"Ohm's in trouble. She needs your help getting to an exit. Hurry!" Reign now recognized Teaux. The tinge of adolescence still prominent in his voice, though he was already a veteran of this war.  
  
"Teaux...what the hell..." Before he could finish his sentence, Reign was shoved into a chair. The familiar padding of the loading chair conforming around his body.  
  
"Sorry bout this." Teaux apologized as he shoved the interface into the back of Reign's neck. The painful jolt of electricity mixing with his own neural impulses forcing convulsions into Reigns body.  
  
Before he could scream, a blinding light surrounded him, the construct surrounding him with it's nothingness. Reign tried futilely to blink sleep from his eyes. The white of the construct was too much for a sleepy person.  
  
His phone rang. A simple ring that brought his attention down. As quick as he could, the phone was open and to his ear.  
  
"What in the name of..." Reign was cut off.  
  
"I'm loading you in. The captain's in a crunch. You need to help her get to the exit. I'm hacking you right to the spot. There's an agent..." Teaux would have gone on if Reign hadn't stopped him.  
  
"Slow down kid...tell me what's going on."  
  
"There's no time! You're in!"  
  
Before he could blink, Reign stood on a street corner. The street light flickering overhead. No one was around, which was good.  
  
"Ok, where is she?" Reign was looking around frantically.  
  
"She'll be coming from the intersection to your right."  
  
Reign snapped to the right. His eyes peering down the street. Trying to penetrate the darkness. Continuing to look around he took in his surroundings. He was on a unadorned street. The black high-rise building stretching up into the darkness of night. He could, however, see into the first floor.  
  
With cold determination, Reign pulled the gun from his belt-line. The black metal settling into his grip like an old friend's handshake. He raised it up to eye-level, pointing it at the janitor within the office building. His mopping was about to be ended.  
  
"Wait!" Teaux voice cut in. "He's deaf...he won't hear a thing..."  
  
"Ok...fine..." There was no need for senseless killing.  
  
Around the corner she came. Ohm sprinted as fast as she could. Her black hair whipping behind her as she ran. Sweat beading on her forehead. Spinning around, she drew her gun. The silver metal glinting in the streetlight.  
  
"Come on, cap." Reign moved in. Low with his gun ready. Ohm didn't respond. "Cap..." Reign put his hand out lightly making contact with her shoulder.  
  
She whipped around. Her face white with fear. When she saw who it was, her color instantly returned.  
  
"Get out..." Reign motioned towards the phone, which was now ringing off the hook. He took his eyes off of her to guard the street she had just come from.  
  
He absently heard her move towards the phone. Absently heard her holster the gun. Then, absently heard the gunshot. The impact is what really got his attention. The soft thud as the bullet drove into flesh. Though, strangely, it wasn't him.  
  
Turning, Reign's eyes widened in horror. Ohm fell to her knees. Hissing a gasp in pain. She reached her hand up to the middle of her chest. Blood starting to ooze through her dark coat.  
  
"No..." Reign ran to her side in time to catch her. Her mass already turning into dead weight.  
  
"Get out..." She hissed. Blood staining the side of her mouth. Her hand traveled up to Reign's pocket. Depositing something within. "Get out..." She exhaled her last words and fell limp.  
  
Looking up Reign saw the face of Ohm's killer. The agent stood there, a smug grin on his face. The black barrel of his gun still smoking in one hand. The dark wood of a mop in the other.  
  
"Damn you..." Reign stood. His gun flashing up. His finger pulling the trigger as fast as he could. Bullets racing out at the agent of death. Faster than his eyes could follow. The agent avoided them. Not even one of the bullets found its target. Before Reign realized it, the gun was empty. The trigger clicking uselessly in its guard. Still, the phone kept ringing.  
  
The agent finished his movements and was now upright. A look of annoyance now replaced the smirk. Raising his gun, the agent began firing as Reign spun towards the payphone. If one of the bullets would have found its mark, Reign wouldn't have known. As soon as the phone was up to his ear, he was gone. Leaving Ohm's body and the agent. The mop still in his hand. 


	2. Homecoming

"Zion control, this is the Tracer. Requesting access on gate three." Aurora glanced over, her matted white hair in bad need of a wash. She smiled weakly at Reign, who sat in the copilot chair.  
He, however, returned no such smile. His hands diligently worked at the controls. The two gray touch-panels before him displayed various parts of the hovercraft. Its massive iron/steel/titanium bulk seemed relatively small when displayed on a 12 inch screen. His hands flashed again and the screens changed. Power readout numbers scrolled across in real-time. If the ship made a shift in power, Reign would know it within a second.  
Aurora's smile grew, he sure knew his way around the cockpit. "Then again," she thought to herself, "who wouldn't?" The space was small, really too small to be condusive to productivity. There were four chairs. Each surrounded on three sides with touch-screen controls. The two in the front both had matching control rudders; Pilot chairs. The entire space was closed in from behind by metal plating, the front by a substance known as clear-steel. A glasslike substance that was as tough as nails and could withstand anything.  
"Tracer, this is Zion control. Access codes confirmed, you're cleared on platform 3. Welcome home." The smooth feminine voice seemed to ease the tension of the two in the pilot seats.  
"Thank you, Zion control." Reign finally spoke. "It's good to be home." He lowered the touch panels in front of his face. Peering out of the ship at the massive wall before it. The majestic metal doors that had protected Zion for years now began to part for them. Revealing the hidden city of the 'real world'.  
"Light, almost as bright as the construct poured out. Bathing the Tracer in its soft glow. The dull gray metal seemed to take on a new life as the ship glided into the sity.  
All below them, signs of life and happiness were brimming. People ran to and fro, husbands and wives embraced at one or the others return, and the general spirit of happiness was in the air. Life for Zion, it seemed, was going well. Reign just wished he could say the same for he and his crew.  
"WOW!" Another young voice piped in. Reign turned his head to see Athame leaning over one of the back chairs. "Look! It's the Zephaniah and the Icarus!" Athame's voice brimmed with excitement. "That means Lynn is hear!" With that, the youngest of the crew turned and ran out of the cockpit. His excitement driving him to be the first off of the ship, once it was docked.  
"Let's set her down." Reign pointed to the open port. The massive craft hovered for a brief moment over the landing pad. People rushed to clear out from under, apparently not wishing to be on the receiving end of one of the random electrical arcs which kept the ship aloft.  
The landing struts, variable claws, extended. Absorbing the bulk of the ship as it sat down. The hydraulics absorbing the heavy craft. With a gentle thump, she was down. The Tracer was home..  
By the time Reign and the rest of the crew made it to the loading bay, Athame was about to go mad. He shifted back and forth on his heels like an anxious schoolchild. Reign couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.  
"C'mon, C'mon!" Athame gestured impatiently towards the loading bay doors.  
"Alright, alright! Hold your pants." Reign looked at the crew. Making sure everyone was present. Athame, Aurora, Boomer, Teaux, and the operator Bolt were all there. It was time to exit the massive ship they were in more often than not. Reign began working the controls. Purposefully routing in the long way. Prolonging Athame's torture. "Almost...almost got it!"  
"You're an absolute ass!" Athame griped. A wide smile showing that he enjoyed the jest.  
Smiling back, Reign tapped the panel once more. A loud groan of old metal working against itself reverberated through the ship. Soon all of platform three was visible. In the distance an APU lumbered past, a group of people stood discussing something, and a group of about ten people rushed forward. Each of them carrying a load of equipment, replacement parts for an aging ship.  
Athame was the first to meet the repairmen.  
"We need a recharge. Also...if you guys have time, check pad number 3. It's been twitchy when we shift power away from it." He handed his bag to the group. "This is all you should need. Most of our equipment is still in working order." Athame smiled at the men, hoping he had just made their day a little better.  
"Right-o. We'll have 'er done by night fall." A man in a black jumpsuit smiled. Apparently, Athame had succeeded.  
"Thank you, foreman." Athame looked back at Reign. Then, abruptly, he took off. His pod born legs carrying him surprisingly fast. The pent up energy exploding forth as he threw up his hands and yelled. He was home and wanted everyone to know it.  
"Oh the energy of the young," Aurora sighed.  
"We're only a year older than him." Boomer worked his way forward. His black hair just long enough to hang over his eyes. "Maturity level, however...we're way better." He walked forward then turned to the group.  
"Really? 'Cause I could have swore you just said 'Way better'." Aurora cocked her head to the side.  
Reign chuckled then looked to Boomer.  
The dark man's body shook once. Then, unable to control it, he burst into laughter. When he was done, a wide smile was left where a scowl had once been. "Touche, Auro...touche." Boomer moved off to the right. Heading to the lift to take him to the innards of Zion, down to his home.  
Reign turned towards the crew. "We're on leave until I find out what the council wishes of us. I'll be in contact, guys." The crew beamed with excitement. It had been close to 3 months since they'd been back to the hidden city.  
As the rest of the crew moved off. Aurora moved closer to Reign. "You take it easy while we're here. Don't worry about those vultures on the council, ok?" She offered him a weak smile like the one in the cockpit. Her worry was as hard to hide as Reign's.  
"Thanks, you take it easy as well." Reign patted her arm, displaying an equally weak smile as she had.  
With a quick bend, she had her bag and began to move off. Her home, as well as her bed, were beckoning her.  
Another man was still around, his body weighed down with all his equipment. The burden of an operator. He moved forward and began speaking. "I'll come get you when she's ready."  
"Thanks, Bolt." Reign clasped arms with the man. When they had said their good-by's, Reign began to move off. His destination was the cantina. A tall glass of lemonade awaited him. That is, if any lemons had been acquired in his absence. Just before he reached the door, Reign was startled.  
The door to the cantina burst open, Athame's thin frame bouncing down the entry stairs. Reign rushed to his side, helping him to sit up. A thin line of blood ran from his lips to his chest. Staining the blue of his tunic.  
"You listen here..." A big man, possibly a dock worker, came lumbering to the entrance. His skin a pasty white from too much alcohol. As soon as he spotted Reign, his drunken smile turned to a sneer.  
"Well well well... Look'y what we got here. A couple of pod born's. Com look here, boys." Two other men, equally as drunk, stumbled forward.  
"Alright...tube feds to beat up on!" The drunkest of the three belched out. An older man with a gut that bulged out over the utility belt he wore. His arms stood taut against the thin fabric of his shirt. Drunk or not, he wasn't someone to mess with.  
"You guys stay right there." Reign stood. Placing himself in between the drunks and his crewmate. Trying to seem much more imposing than he really was.  
The drunks burst into laughter. Throwing their heads back, their bodies tensing with every drunken laugh they spat. The biggest one almost falling over. His stupor affecting his muscle control.  
"Listen, gentle men." Reign took a step forward. "If you lay a hand on us I'll have your asses on a plate for striking superior officers. You all are lucky I don't go to the dock master now." Reign clenched his fists.  
The dock workers instantly sobered up. Their eyes widening with surprise. To them it didn't seem possible that this man could threaten them. In all their drunken power, they felt invincible.  
"Yes...in case you forgot. I and my gunner are military personal." Athame was standing behind Reign by now. Trying as had as he could to seem as commanding as the older officer. At the same time, however, he boosted Reigns confidence. Having one of his own backing him up.  
Two of the men grumbled and staggered off. Tossing curses back at the men. Reign couldn't decipher what was said. Frankly, he didn't want to.  
One man, the man who must have instigated this fight, remained behind. "You two pod boys consider yourselves lucky. You and the machines are one in the same." The man scowled, then, almost with grace, turned and trudged back into the cantina. Leaving his fight and the pod-borns behind.  
"Idiotic bastards..."Athame spat. Wiping his blood onto the sleeve of his tunic. Leaving a small streak of red. He then looked up at Reign. An apologetic look creased his face. "Reign...I'm sorry. It was all my fault. If I'd have just apologized when I bumped into hi..."  
Reign cut him off before he could finish. "Don't worry about it." Reign put his hand on his gunners shoulder. "You and I both know that man was looking for a fight. If not with you and I it would have been someone else."  
"Yeah, but still. I just wish I could have prevented it." Athame looked at the ground. His mind searching for some other form of apology.  
"Lieutenant Reign!" A shout caused Reign and Athame to turn. A man, clad in the gray tunic of the military, came running up. Since his breath was heavy, Reign could only deduce that he had been running for quite some time.  
"Yes?" Reign looked at the man, unsure of what to expect.  
"The council wishes to have a word with you." The messenger gasped out. With his message delivered and his job completed., the man turned and jogged back in the direction from which he came. Not bothering to say farewell.  
Reign looked at Athame, a scowl now furrowed his brow.  
"I'll get the others." Athame offered.  
"Yeah...you do that." Reign said absently as he began moving in the direction of the lift. His stomach already turning into a knot.  
  
"Esteemed members of the council, I present Lieutenant Reign." The council usher moved to the side. Parting ways so that the highest ranking officer of the Tracer could move in. The council room was awash with light coming in through the stained windows. Giving it the appearance that sunlight was flowing through. Yet, like most things in Reign's life, the light was merely a simulation of reality. Designed to please the eye and fool the senses.  
Reign moved into the large annex. His palms sweating profusely. All he could hope for is that the sweat wasn't moving up to his brow. Reign bowed to the council. Making sure he got as low as his back would allow him. Trying to please the members of the governing body of Zion.  
"You may rise, Reign." The head of the council, Joachim, spoke.  
"What is it the council asks of me?" Reign inquired as he rose.  
"Explanation for your actions." The council member to the left of Joachim, an elder woman with long brown hair, now asked the question.  
"Explanation? For what actions."  
"The actions that lead to the death of your commanding officer, Ohm. We wish to understand the circumstances surrounding her demise." Another council member, this time on the far left of the table spoke. The others that were seated at the table were quiet.  
Reign was beginning to sweat more. "Ok...well...what's there to tell really."  
"Just start from the beginning." Council member Deints stated.  
"Ok..." Reign ran his hand through his hair. Realizing that he still needed a shower. The sweat was beginning to run through his hair. "Well...I was asleep in my bunk when Teaux busted in. Before I knew it I was in a chair and was forcefully jacked in. I awoke on a street within the Matrix."  
The council members looked amongst themselves. A few passed questions back and forth, others just seemed deep in thought.  
"Continue." The head spoke.  
"I looked around and saw that the building across the street had a janitor on the first floor. I was poised to shoot him but Teaux stopped me. It turns out that the man was deaf and I figured that we would be safe." Reign explained.  
"So you knowingly left a potential threat standing." A small black man narrowed his eyes. Trying to comprehend Reign's reasoning.  
"Yes...he didn't seem a potential threat. I figured why have more senseless killing?" Reign looked over the council. Their expressions told him that they weren't going to go easy on him. "Let me explain."  
"Please do." The head of the council ordered.  
"From the first day we became her crew...Ohm told us that killing without thought made us more like the machines than anything else. She told us that we needed to be smart with our actions." Reign stepped forward. "The man was deaf and totally oblivious to what was going on. I didn't see the need to kill him."  
"Yet if you would have known he would be the one to kill Ohm, you wouldn't have hesitated to kill him." Some of the council members looked down in disgust. The lady who was head of the council stood, however. Her long gown flowing behind her. Reign finally got a better look at this lady. Her long brown hair was surprisingly simple compared to the ornate styles of the other members. And all that separated her from the other council members was the fact that her gown was trimmed in gold. "Reign... your judgment leaves a lot to be desired." Her gaze bore into him.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't want to cause more senseless death." Reign lowered his head. Feeling his muscles tense.  
"It couldn't be avoided." The younger member of the council chimed in. "We cannot blame Reign for this. He was only trying to do what was right."  
"We will decide that later." The head-woman spoke. "What is the status of your ship and crew?"  
"My ship is fine, just in need of a recharge. My crew is a little strung out. Most are in need of a good rest but our 2nd operator, Teaux, needs to have an evaluation."  
"Evaluation? For what reason?" Another member of the council asked in surprise.  
"He blames himself for what happened to Ohm. To the point where he is losing sleep."  
"We've heard enough. The council will now convene and decide the fate of the crew of the Tracer. You are dismissed Reign." The council members rose and exited the annex. Leaving Reign alone with the usher. The knot in Reigns stomach still annoyingly present.  
It seemed like an eternity before the council filed back in. Looking as solemn as they did when they left. It probably wasn't a good omen for Reign. His stomach clenching more than it ever had in his life.  
"Reign," The head of the council had now taken her seat. "After reviewing your story and considering the facts. We have decided that no one person can be blamed. It was a grand lapse of judgment." Reign was beginning to fell better. "Further more. We have decided that the Tracer is in need of a captain...so...against my better judgment, we have promoted you to the rank of Captain. You are now the captain of the Tracer."  
Reign couldn't believe it. Secretly he had always longed to be in command but now that he was, all he could do was allow his mouth to drop open. To the council he must have looked like a fool, but he didn't care. His pulse quickened.  
"However, unfortunate though it may be, the crew you have is too large. Our numbers in the fleet are low and it would be more beneficial to split your crew." The council woman paused. Seemingly searching for her words. "I'm sorry." Was all she could come up with.  
This couldn't be. Reign was with that crew ever since he was freed. He knew no one else. There had to be something to do. Something that he could say or try to do to prove to the council that they were effective as a group rather than separate.  
"You are dismissed, Reign. Thank you for speaking with us." The council members started to get up and leave. Reign had to act quickly if he wanted to keep them there.  
"WAIT!" He shouted. Startling some of the older council members.  
"Yes?" The head lady asked. Her hand on her chest to calm her heart which was undoubtedly racing from Reign's outburst.  
"You can't split us up...well...yet!" Reign was searching for what he would say next. "There was a mission we were on that we need to finish."  
"What was the mission?" The council members were now seated again and listening to the new captain.  
"We were working on freeing the mind of a person known as the hacker Fuse. We believe that he would be a good addition to Zion's forces." Reign clenched his teeth. Hoping that this would persuade the council.  
The council members looked among themselves. More of looking to see if there were any objections.  
"Fine," The head of the council spoke. "We grant you the crew to finish this mission. You are all due back at Zion in four weeks. If we have not heard from you by then, we will dispatch a search party for you." The council finally got up and began to file out.  
Reign remained behind and put his hands together. Closing his eyes he whispered, "Thank you."  
  
After the council meeting, Reign found himself lost. He was elated at the fact he now had command of his own ship. Yet, the victory seemed kind of empty. Reign couldn't quite explain how he felt. Which was why he was now wandering around the city at night. The silence of night time Zion seemed to comfort him as he walked alone. His head swimming with all that had happened in the past few days.  
"Hey, kiddo." Aurora's voice chimed in from behind. Reign turned to see her coming out of the shadows. Her body became bathed in the blue twilight of nighttime Zion. No matter what light she was in, Aurora was beautiful. Her white hair had been washed then pulled back into a braided ponytail. Her face was now devoid of streaks of ash, revealing the white skin beneath. She still wore her uniform but it too had been washed. She looked prim and clean after being home for the short time she had been.  
"Evening." Reign smiled back at her.  
Aurora as well, couldn't deny how good Reign looked. His black hair was clean and parted, His uniform washed as well. It was amazing what a good shower could do for appearances.  
"What are you doing around these parts? At this time, young lady?" Reign turned from her and looked out over the hidden city. There were very few people awake at this hour. The sane people seemed to enjoy their sleep. Reign had slept for the first 12 years of his life, he figured that he had some catching up to do.  
"I'm just out for a walk." She leaned against the rail as Reign raised an eyebrow at her. Above them the hidden city in twilight stretched on further than either Reign or Aurora could see. Semi-illuminated clouds floated around. Below them, the entrance to the temple blazed light as it always did 24 hours a day. A place of worship for anyone, anytime. "Ok," She said as she caught his eyebrow. "In all actuality, I couldn't sleep."  
"You and I both." Reign smiled. "What's your reason?"  
"Heh." She scoffed. "I've just been wondering what the council has decided." She looked out over the city again.  
"Oh!" Reign became instantly excited. "I was going to wait to tell you when we were all together but..." He could barely contain himself. "I've been given command of the Tracer!" He smiled wide at his new first officer.  
"What?" Aurora's smile vanished, replaced now by a serious questioning look. Her eyes narrowed.  
"Yeah, it's gonna be great..." Reign stopped, finally reading her eyes. "You don't seem excited."  
"Why in the name of hell would I be?!" Aurora snapped. Her hand slapping the rail. The soft plink it produced echoed out over the city.  
"I do- I don't understand." Reign was taken aback by her suddenness.  
"This isn't great, Reign! It's terrible!" She moved forward, becoming much more imposing that she should have been.  
"What are you talking about?!" It was Reign's turn to raise his voice.  
"Need I remind you of the incident involving the agent and Teaux? There is a reason he won't go into the Matrix anymore." She pointed a finger at him. "Your little command action there almost cost him his life. Just recently it cost us the only captain we have ever known!" She was moving forward again.  
"You blame me...for Ohm?" Reign's voice dropped. His knees becoming weak as he tried to back further away from her.  
"Your damn right I blame you for that. Your idiotic decision to leave that man alive killed her!" She banged the rail once more.  
"I...I..." Reign backed into the rail. Leaning his body into it before his knees gave out. His mind racing again with accusations.  
Aurora exhaled as she put a hand to her temples. "Look, Reign, I'm just a little unsure about this."  
"You think I'm not?!" Reign looked at her. Anger now drove his voice. "I just want some trust from..."  
"TRUST!" Aurora cut him off. "The captain trusted you. Look what that got her." She moved forward until she was face to face with him. "And now you expect me to just fall in line and follow you blindly. I care about you, Reign, but my-"  
"No...NO, NO , NO!" Reign straightened. "I'm not asking you to care...I'm just asking you to trust me.  
"Trust you?"  
"Yes...for once in your life. Just have some faith in someone other than your self. Look past your own nose for just five seconds!" Reign was now the one who was over powering her.  
"F-Fine!" She clenched her teeth. The anger boiling between them was becoming too much to handle. She turned to walk away but stopped. Looking back over her shoulder she snapped, "Don't screw this up like you have everything else." With that., Aurora marched away. Leaving Reign alone on the walkway.  
He clenched his fists. With all of his power he would make sure that he didn't fail her. Her or anyone else who's life depended on him. It was either that, or admit that he wasn't fit for command, but the most dangerous human quality prevented him from that: Pride. 


End file.
